1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display board for tools, and more particularly to a display board for tools with an anti-theft function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art of a display board for wrenches or other tools is disclosed in TWM380069. The display board usually includes a main body and a fixing member. A tool is received between the main body and the fixing member. Via a method of irreversible assembly and engagement between the fixing member and the main body, the display board can have an anti-theft function.
However, when a customer buys a tool assembled with the display board, the customer has to use scissors (or other tools) to clip and remove elastic hooks from the display board and then takes out the tool. If the elastic hooks are clipped and removed, the fixing member is unable to be assembled to the main body. In other words, the display board cannot fix and hang the tool if the elastic hooks are clipped and removed, and the display board has to be thrown away. The display board as described above is bad for environment and has too less functions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.